Uma tarde diferente
by Scorp and Al
Summary: Draco leva Scorpius ao parquinho pela primeira vez. Harry, Draco, Al, Scorp e Lilly


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem de Harry Potter me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**N.A:** Escrevi essa fic em menos de uma hora e ainda não sei se gosto do resultado. É bem diferente de tudo que já escrevi, mas espero que gostem ^^

---------

**Uma tarde diferente**

- Draco? – Astoria tocou o ombro do marido de leve, para chamar-lhe a atenção. – Você pelo menos ouviu um dos meus argumentos? – Disse, com um leve toque de repreensão na voz.

O loiro não respondeu de imediato, continuou observando o pequeno menino de três anos, que corria atrás de uma mini-goles vermelha que voava pelos ares. Tão loiro quanto ele próprio e com os mesmos olhos azuis acinzentados, Scorpius era uma miniatura de Draco.

- Ele precisa conviver com outras crianças, querido, não pode protegê-lo do mundo. – Astoria sentou-se ao lado de Draco, tomando as mãos pálidas entre as suas.

- Eu cresci dentro dos jardins dessa mansão, e sempre fui uma criança normal e saudável... – Draco disse birrento, parecendo mais criança que o próprio filho, que agora tinha agarrado a goles e dava pulinhos para comemorar.

- Draco, querido, você vai levar o nosso filho ao parquinho hoje a tarde e não quero ouvir mais nenhuma desculpa. – Astoria não tinha sequer mudado o tom de voz, mas a expressão meio maníaca na sua face fez Draco perceber que já tinha perdido a jogada.

Então, as quatro horas daquela tarde ensolarada de sábado, Draco aparatava com Scorpius no colo no parquinho mais próximo, que ficava na parte bruxa de um povoado trouxa nos arredores de Londres. O lugar estava lotado de crianças barulhentas correndo para todos os lados, subindo nos brinquedos e arriscando a vida, enquanto seus pais estavam jogados na grama à sombra das grandes árvores, conversando e se divertindo, alheios ao fato que a segurança de seus filhos estava ameaçada.

Scorpius começou a se mexer no seu colo, ansioso para descer e se juntar às outras crianças. Draco o segurava como se a vida do seu filho dependesse disso, mas teve que se render quando o filho parou de se mexer, cruzou os bracinhos e o olhou com uma expressão extremamente madura para uma criança tão pequena.

No momento que se viu livre, Scorpius foi correndo até o brinquedo mais próximo, que era um carrossel de mini-unicórnios muito colorido. Montou em um com alguma dificuldade e acenou feliz para Draco, que não pôde deixar de rir da expressão de felicidade do pequeno. Aquela era a primeira vez que Scorpius ia num parque daquele tipo, onde podia correr livre e interagir com outras crianças.

Draco caminhou pra debaixo de uma arvore e, quando se achou idiota demais por estar em pé, sentou-se recostado no tronco nodoso, decidido a vigiar Scorpius atentamente. Logo o loirinho se cansou do entediante carrossel e decidiu se aventurar pelos balanços que iam mais alto do que Draco gostaria. O loiro observava o filho rindo, as faces coradas, os finos cabelos loiros balançando... Era impossível não deixar o imenso amor que sentia por aquele minúsculo ser preencher cada centímetro da sua face.

Scorpius deu um salto do balanço e rumou para as grandes bolhas de ar em formatos de muffins, onde as crianças pulavam. O loirinho fez força, deu alguns impulsos, mas não conseguia subir na menor das bolhas. Draco levantou e já estava caminhando em direção do filho quando...

- Ele consegue sozinho.

Draco virou tão abrupta e rapidamente na direção daquela voz que esqueceu de Scorpius por um momento. Debaixo da sombra da mesma árvore, a uns três metros de distância, encontrava-se Harry Potter. O moreno estava sentado numa grande toalha xadrez, ilhado entre montes de brinquedos que usava para entreter uma menininha gorducha, de cabelinhos ruivos presos num 'coqueirinho' no alto da cabeça e grandes olhos castanho-esverdeados. A garotinha ria e tentava alcançar o coelhinho de pelúcia que o pai fazia voar na frente dela.

Draco estava completamente sem ação e sem resposta. De todas as pessoas do mundo, Potter é a última que ele esperava encontrar em tal situação. O moreno parecia extremamente relaxado, os cabelos revoltos como sempre e a barba começando a despontar. Estava meio sentado, meio deitado sobre a toalha, e sorria genuinamente para o loiro. Eles se encontraram várias vezes ao longo dos anos, mas nunca trocaram mais do que um comprimento educado. E agora o Testa Rachada estava lá, não só falando com ele, mas falando pra ele confiar no próprio filho. Nesse momento, Draco lembrou-se de Scorpius e voltou o olhar para o brinquedo, e Scorpius realmente tinha conseguido subir sozinho e agora pulava alegremente junto com um garotinho moreno que devia ter a mesma idade que ele. Draco não conseguiu evitar um sorriso de orgulho.

- Não te disse? É só dar uma chance a ele.

Voltou-se para Harry, ainda com um ar de sorriso, e por pura falta do que dizer, ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Primeira vez nesse parque, Malfoy? Sempre venho aqui com as crianças e nunca...

- Sim, é a primeira vez. – Draco cortou-o. Sentia-se desconfortável e não sabia como agir diante de Potter, ainda mais de um Potter tão amigável e descontraído assim. Já ia voltar para o seu lugar recostado no tronco da árvore quando Potter disse:

- Não quer se sentar? – Ele parecia meio inseguro com o próprio convite. Draco pensou um pouco e decidiu-se por sentar mais perto de Potter, mas não sobre a toalha xadrez. Continuou observando Scorpius pular no muffin, e ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que sentiu a aproximação de alguém, juntamente com uma mãozinha apoiando em sua perna. Olhou para a garotinha ruiva que lhe oferecia o coelhinho de pelúcia e sorriu, aceitando o brinquedo.

- Sua filha, Potter?

Harry assentiu, sorrindo. - Essa é a minha garotinha, Lilly. Nesse momento, porém, Lilly apoiou-se com as duas mãos na perna de Draco e ficou em pé, deu uma risadinha pra ele e desatou a correr, desengonçadamente, em direção aos brinquedos, levando um tombo logo depois dos primeiros passinhos. Draco sobressaltou-se, tencionando ajudar a menina, mas Harry colocou a mão no ombro dele, parando-o.

- Calma Draco, é só grama! Veja, ela está bem... Está aprendendo a andar. – Harry olhou para a garotinha, com uma expressão que deveria ser de reprovação, mas que não enganava nem a pequena. - Volta aqui, Lilly, você sabe que não pode ir naqueles brinquedos!

A garotinha sentou-se na grama e olhou pro pai, com uma expressão de cachorrinho perdido. – Papa! Al! – Dizia ela, naquela linguagem infantil, apontando para os brinquedos. – Quelo Al!

Harry levantou e pegou-a no colo, em seguida gritou, na direção dos brinquedos. – Albus, vem cá!

Draco viu quando o garotinho moreno que estava brincando com Scorpius olhou para Harry e cutucou Scorpius. Os dois desceram do muffin por um escorrega e vieram correndo, de mãozinhas dadas, na direção deles. Harry voltou a sentar na toalha, trazendo Lilly com ele, mas a menina logo se soltou do pai e começou a engatinhar na direção dos garotos.

Quando os garotos chegaram, Draco pode observar que Albus era uma cópia de Potter em tamanho menor. Os mesmos cabelos revoltos, os mesmos olhos verdes. E, embora tanto seu filho quanto o filho de Potter estivessem ofegantes e com as bochechas vermelhas, eram muito diferentes. Scorpius era um perfeito mauricinho, com sua bermudinha cáqui e sua camiseta pólo azul claro, enquanto o filho de Potter era uma bangunça só dentro da camisetinha azul e do macacão vermelho.

- Papaaaaaaaaai. – Albus chegou derrapando, por pouco não atropelando a pequena Lilly. – Papai, Corp e eu podemos jogar quadribol? – E, virando para Scorpius – Eu vou ser o apanhador, igual meu pai, e você?

- Papai também é apanhador! – Disse Scorpius, e parecia orgulhoso pelo pai e excitado com mais esse ponto em comum entre ele e o novo amigo.

- Vamos ser os dois apanhadores! Papai, solta o pomo! – E se foi, levando Scorpius junto com ele pela mãozinha.

Harry, rindo da empolgação dos meninos, pegou um pomo do meio dos brinquedos, deu uma batidinha com a varinha e soltou. O pomo voava baixo, na altura exata para ser capturado pelos meninos. Os garotos corriam para todos os lados e pulavam atrás do pomo, e até Lilly entrou na brincadeira, quando Al pegou o pomo e colocou na mãozinha que ela sacudia para o alto.

- Parece que eles se deram bem... – Harry comentou, olhando Scorpius fazer uma captura realmente boa do pomo. – Ei, seu filho é bom! De quem será que ele herdou isso? – Gracejou Harry, recebendo um olhar fuzilante do loiro. – Brincadeira! – E soltou uma enorme gargalhada. Draco também sorriu, uma sensação gostosa de nostalgia tomando conta dele.

Ficaram lá até o resto da tarde, e quando Draco chamou Scorpius pra ir embora, ele não saiu de lá até prometer ao filho e ao novo amigo que viriam ao parque no dia seguinte.

Scorpius e Albus se despediram com um abraço. Harry deu um aceno de cabeça e disse um 'até amanhã'. Scorpius dormiu no colo do pai enquanto este caminhava até a área de aparatação do parque. Quando chegaram em casa, foram recebidos por Astoria, que perguntou como foi o dia. Draco apenas sorriu, colocando o filho com cuidado no sofá da sala de estar:

- Foi ótimo.

---------


End file.
